random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Review and Overview
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare is a third-person shooter in which you choose one of four classes on either the Plants or Zombies side, and battle it out. There's massive amounts of customization, from accessories to weapon skins to completely different versions of characters and wide variety of different modes. Lots of DLC has been released so far, with much more likely to come. Modes Garden Ops Garden Ops is the sole co-op mode of the game. You, and up to 3 other players, must defend various gardens around the map from a horde of zombies. Some of these are regular "consumable" zombies, and others are the four classes. (I'll get more into them soon.) Kind of like "horde modes" or Mann vs. Machine if you play Team Fortress 2, the game is split into waves. Any modes I list under this mark are multiplayer, 12 vs 12 modes, except for Mixed Mode. Welcome Mat If you're to the game, you may want to try this mode out. No customization or unlocked characters are permitted, and the worse you do, the more health you get when you die. Team Vanquish Essentially the Plants and Zombies teams fight to be the first to vanquish 50 players on the opposing team. Reviving teammates by holding a certain button (Which depends on what platform you're playing on. You can revive teammates in any mode.) deducts the opposing team's points by one. A Classic Mode version of this mode is also available, in which customization or unlocked characters aren't permitted. Gardens and Graveyards Zombies must work to capture every capture point on the map. This is done simply by standing on the points...as long as there are more Zombies than Plants standing on a point, they can increase the capture meter. Plants obviously must stop the Zombies. Each map is unique in that there is a special final capture point that has a different completion requirement. Gnome Bomb A Gnome Bomb spawns on different locations on a map. The two teams must blow up three of the opposing team's points by grabbing it and simply planting it on them. Abilities are disabled when carrying the bomb, and if a bomb is placed on a team's point, they can defuse it by holding a button (depending on the platform you're playing on) for a few seconds. Vanquish Confirmed It's the same concept as Team Vanquish, but orbs appear when vanquishing an opponent. Walking into them is what gives you points, not vanquishing enemies. Taco Bandits A capture the flag-type mode. The Plants must defend Tacos (flags) at a set point from the Zombies, who must carry them to a UFO. The Zombies must capture three tacos. Mixed Mode Literally a mix of all of the modes...excluding Taco Bandits, for some reason. Each round, one of the modes is chosen. It is only 8v8, instead of 12v12. Classes: Overview Each class has its own distinct abilities, along with several variations of themselves that can change their playstyle greatly. Every plant has at least two versions of each ability, and they have a certain amount of times they can be used before they must enter cooldown. Unless I state otherwise in the ability's description, it can only be used once before entering cooldown. EA has actually done a great job balancing them (with occasional balance patches released as well), and none of them seem significantly better than others. Some of the classes (whether it's Plants or Zombies), may have similar variations, but this doesn't necessarily give them the same playstyle. Changes to rate of fire, ammo, health, and more still give them a fresh feeling. Not to mention that the character's basic playstyle makes them unique as well. Here are some of the variations that some of the classes share. Fire: '''Attacks do burn damage when they come in contact with an opponent. Burn damage generally does around 5 damage and lasts for a few seconds. '''Ice: '''Attacks slow down the enemy, and if they are hit with continuous shots, they may be frozen. When frozen, you can't shoot, move, or use abilities. '''Power: '''If any enemies are nearby whoever you are shooting at, they will take a small amount of "shock" damage, which basically acts as splash damage. '''Toxic: Attacks do toxic damage. Toxic damage is pretty much like burn damage, but weaker and last for a seemingly shorter time. If you play as a toxic class, though, any enemies in close quarters to you will be damaged by the toxic effect automatically. Of course, there are much more types of variations that make use of each character's unique playstyle. Classes: Plants 'Peashooter' An extremely annoying plant that shoots pea cannons that do splash damage. Reloads extremely fast and is lethal at close range. Abilities: Chili Bean: For when Soldiers spam Smoke Bombs on EVERY capture point in Gardens and Graveyards, is barely visible and almost instantly kills anyone. Not only for when smoke bombs are placed, but it's most commonly used when this occurs. Gatling Pea: Gives you a massive gatling gun, which shoots extremely fast, can shoot at long ranges, and is equipped with 100 pellets. Hyper Mode: For a few seconds, the Peashooter runs extremely fast and jumps very high. Aids in getting on top of rooftops and spamming pea cannons. 'Chomper' A unique, melee-oriented class, the Chomper is a bit hard to master, but lethal. While it does decent damage when attacking, it's main role is to fully chomp the enemy by attacking from behind. This will kill them instantly, but slows you for a few seconds. Some variations change its chomp attack to a spray-like attack. Abilities: Goop: Almost completely slows a Zombie down, ideal for getting a chomp in. Also acts as poison, but doesn't do that much damage. It can only be used once before it must cool down, but it respawns quickly. Burrow: '''The Chomper digs underground for a few seconds, and can perform an instant-kill chomp if unburrowed under an enemy. '''Spikeweeds: Kind of like Potato Mines, they are planted on the ground, and will trap a Zombie in one for a few seconds when stepped on. Does some damage, but not lethal; its main role is entrapping Zombies, allowing Plants to finish them off. Three can be placed before cooldown, but they blend in with the terrain greatly. 'Sunflower' The medic of the team, the Sunflower fires weaker shots but is efficient in healing teammates with its fast movement speed. Headshots do more damage. Abilities: Heal Beam: Literally a beam that heals teammates. Can be used infinitely, though the heal rate is not too fast. Sun Pulse: A massive beam that pierces through enemies, and also heals players when aimed at. Heal Flower: Plants a small flower that releases little stars that heal nearby players for 10 HP per star.. Only one can be placed until cooldown, though. 'Cactus' The Cactus is basically the sniper of the team. It can zoom it extremely well, and fires needles that do 27 damage each, as well as 33 on headshots. She's not only a ranged fighter, though...she has some effectiveness at point blank. Abilties: '' '''Potato Mines: '''Mines that blow up and deals massive damage when Zombies step on them. They can be destroyed by ranged weapons, but KO enemies most of the time. Three can be placed before cooldown begins. '''Garlic Drone:' A small flying drone, that you can fly around the map, that fires weak, but rapid shots. It also has the ability to use a Corn Strike (which has a cooldown), which does lots of damage around an area. Great for destroying an Engineer's buildings. Tallnuts: A durable, high-health shield that you can hide behind when attacked. Two can be placed before cooldown begins. Classes: Zombies 'All-Star' The heavy weapons specialist on the Zombies, the All-Star has a rapid fire mingun that shoots footballs or other sports-related objects. It must be spin-up for a few seconds, but has infinite ammo. It does overclock if used for too long, though. Abilities: Imp Punt: Deploys a small but fast Zombie that explodes after running forward for a few seconds. Tackle: The All-Star quickly charges forward, knocking back or killing anything in it's path. Tackle Dummy: Deploys a tall shield, similar to the Tallnut. Does not blow up, though. Two can be used before cooldown. 'Scientist' Though he doesn't seem like it by his name, the Scientist is the medic on the Zombies. His primary weapon's use varies depending on the variation used, but he excels at close range combat. Some of his variations (including the standard Scientists) have ranged shots as well. His abilities help him greatly. Abilities: Sticky Explody Bomb: Throws a bomb that blows up when stepped on, just like the Potato Mine, but it can be thrown forward instead of dropped on the ground. Warp: Quickly turns invisible and transports forward. Great for avoiding Chompers underground or attacks in general. It has two uses before cooldown. Heal Station: Deploys a small machine that heals Zombies near it. 'Engineer' No catch here, the Engineer of the group. In Gardens and Graveyards, he can build turrets and teleporters in preset locations. Turrets can be upgrades up to a third-tier, and fire powerful shots at Zombies. Teleporters allow Zombies to teleport closer to the capture point, but none of his buildings are invinicible. Even though he can't build in most other modes, he is still a useful class to have on the team. He fires a slow projectile that does powerful splash damage. Abilties: Zombot Drone: In almost all ways gameplay-wise, the same as the Garlic Drone. Cone Strike replaces Corn Strike. Jackhammer: Allows you to jump higher and move much faster. Can be used infinitely, but when you get off it takes a while to cooldown. Sonic Grenade: Stuns nearby enemies and raises Chompers from underground. 'Foot Soldier' A verastile solider Zombie with a (depending on the variation) rapid-fire weapon. He can fire pretty accurate shots from a range, but he has tricks up his sleeve that protect him at close range as well. Abilities: Rocket Jump: Allows you to dodge attacks by jumping into the air. The jump can be controlled, allowing you to take to rooftops. ZPG: '''Shoots a powerful rocket that does splash damage. '''Smoke Bomb: Throws a smoke bomb that partially blinds the other team (and your team, a bit) and deals a small amount of damage each second to Plants inside of the gas. Coins/Boasts Whenever you get a vanquish (KO), capture an objective, or complete other actions, you earn coins. With these, you can buy sticker packs in between rounds. There are many different types of packs, and large content updates often include new ones. There's also a wide variety of prizes, such as accessories, taunts/gestures, weapon skins, and more. Consumables can be place in glowing plant pots or dirt for Plants or Zombies respectively, and consist of some Plants and Zombies from the main series. They each have unique methods of attacking or supporting the team, and can be vital to victory in Gardens and Graveyards. Boasts don't really do anything, but they are little icons placed by your username on the leaderboard if you do the best in a certain area of the round. Boasts include: *Revival Master: Revive the most players *Heal Master: Heal the most players *Vanquish Master: Vanquish the most players *1st Strike Master: Get the first vanquish early in the game. *Assist Master: Assist in vanquishing the most players. DLC/Updates There have been several updates and promotions so far. They are all free of charge. Each larger update usually adds a mode, a map, and a new sticker pack with one variation for each class. A few companies have sponsored the game in the past, adding new content: Aquafina and Cheetos. The update involving Aquafina added two new variants, fruit-related Plants: Berry Shooter and Citrus Cactus. The Cheetos promotion was much more well-known...and notorious. It started out as being only available on stickers placed on select Cheetos bags sold exclusively at Target. Many, many people couldn't find them, and the stickers were easy to rip off. Eventually, EA released the content, Chester-related Scientist and Chomper variations, and new abilities for those classes, for free. Conclusion OVERALL RATING: 10/10 Alright, a perfect score might seem unexpected, but the game really is amazing. There are no significant balancing problems within the game itself...if a lot of a team decides to choose any cheap tactics, that's because of the players themselves. Lots of children play this game, so this is inevitable. Most of the time, that's not even a problem. There are very little bugs or glitches, and the few amount barely effect the enjoyment of the game. Strongly reccomend the game...even if you haven't played a Plants vs. Zombies game before. Experience with the series only lets you see how cleverily features were implement...you can still have fun without playing one of the original games. The massive amount of customization and modes just really enhance the game. I don't know how the game shapes up against other shooters, but it doesn't matter. This isn't supposed to be a traditional shooter. Category:UMG's Reviews and Overviews Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Video Games